


She Is

by selenemaree



Category: Kaze no Tani no Naushika | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenemaree/pseuds/selenemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much to say other than poem about Nausicaa and what she brings to people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the few poems that I have been willing to publish and has nothing to do with my actual life. Kinda nervous and any constructive criticism would be appreciated.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind

Taken by force,

Far from what is left of her home,

Now where near salvation,

Her fate was set,

His country gone,

Most of his people gone,

Attacked by that women,

That destroyer,

The one the Torumekians,

Call princess,

Whose life is at the beck and call,

Of the viper she calls father,

The differences of this three people are clearly seen,

And obvious to all,

One a princess with out a country,

With out a life,

One a prince without a country,

With no knowledge if any of his people remain,

One a warrior princess,

Sent by her father to conquer,

Yet all three find hope and peace in one,

A third princess,

One who flies on the wind with grace and ease,

Lifting people souls, hearts, and bodies,

She is the one they call Nausicaa,

Who gave peace to Lastelle of Peijite in her last minutes,

Who lifted Asbel of Peijite's soul from revenge,

Who saved Kushana of Torumekia from the blackness of her heart,

She is the wind rider,

She is the Princess of the Valley of the Wind,

She is the Blue Clad One,

She is Nausicaa.


End file.
